


Spark a Memory [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Podfic Bingo [25]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), John Doe (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, John is Mick's brother, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Reunions, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: John knows everything, yet remembers nothing and no one about his past. Mick thought he lost his brother thirty years ago. When fate and time travel lets their paths cross once more, both men are offered a chance at a future they didn't think they had, but only if they are willing to take it.





	Spark a Memory [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katyakora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katyakora/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Spark a Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175713) by [Katyakora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katyakora/pseuds/Katyakora). 



> Recorded for the crossover/fusion square on my podfic bingo card.

**Title:** Spark a Memory

 **Fandom:** John Doe and Legends of Tomorrow

 **Author:** [Katyakora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katyakora/pseuds/Katyakora)

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Gen

 **Rating:** Teen

 **Length:** 1:26:19

**Summary:**

 John knows everything, yet remembers nothing and no one about his past. Mick thought he lost his brother thirty years ago. When fate and time travel lets their paths cross once more, both men are offered a chance at a future they didn't think they had, but only if they are willing to take it.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175713)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/SparkAMemory.mp3)


End file.
